Gobul
Gobul is a large angler that shows great resemblance to a puffer fish with the addition of retractable spikes, and an Angler Fish with its attractive lure. It is found in the new Flooded Forest area. Gobul is often relatively passive until attacked. It spends most of its time lying under the river bed, exposing only its whiskers, to disguise itself as a common plant. During this hidden state, hunters can gather from it, but should be cautious, as this is used as a trap to lure prey. It can also be attacked when in this state. Sonic bombs can be used, in the same fashion as Diablos, to bring it out of hiding only when not inflated. While it tends to stay in the water, it does sometimes climb up on land, even if not chasing after prey. When Gobul is under water and hidden in an area with a fishing spot, a Frog can be used to fish him out similar to fishing Plesioth in previous games. This causes it to flip over for about 15 seconds, after which it will continue the fight on land in the current area. Fishing out Gobul is often a subquest, and will lead to extra rewards. Its attacks include: biting hunters with its huge mouth, "inflating" itself (exposing sharp spikes on its back) then rolling over hunters, swinging its large, needle-covered tail back and forth, inflicting paralysis, and an underwater "vacuum breath," with which it draws hunters in close to its mouth and bites down. Otherwise, Gobul may hide underground to leap out at a target or recover stamina. Its bioluminescent lure can also inflict KO status to the hunter, but can be broken just like the Gypceros' crest. Its lure can be broken and tail cut off. When enraged, Gobul will stay inflated, and its spikes will remain visible. 400px|link= Notes * Gobul will try to use its lantern to stun the hunter even after a hunter has broken it, though it will not have any effect. * While hidden and not attacking Gobul can be difficult to distinguish. Its whiskers are, however, accompanied by a string of rising bubbles. ** Instead of the steady steam of bubbles normally found, Gobul will release small bursts of bubbles every few moments, every time it exhales. * When Gobul is unaware of the hunter's presence, its whiskers can be carved, its body can be attacked, or it can be forced out of hiding with a Sonic Bomb. ** However, if the Gobul is aware of a hunter near it while hiding, it may extend its spines while surfacing. This will cause paralysis. Gobul may also try to stun the hunter with its lantern or try to use the "vaccum breath". * If the Gobul hides while attacking, the top of its head and back will be visible (seen as a slightly lighter circular lump of mud). This is also true on land, but in areas where the water is up to the hunter's knees it's impossible to see, and the hunter has to guess at the Gobul's position. * Gobul's lantern will dim when the monster is fatigued, but can still be used, though it has a slower charge up time. * All of Gobul's attacks are more powerful underwater. * Gobul's extended spikes will deflect attacks with green sharpness or less (Except for hammers). * Fishing out Gobul at the beginning of a quest (by using a frog) is a frequently-used tactic that can allow hunters time to attack with little-to-no resistance, thus making the hunt considerably easier. ** However, this can only be done in Area 4, the Gobul's starting area. * Gobul is the most fish-like monster in MH3 as far as the way it swims in the water, but it is still considered a Leviathan because it has short, stumpy legs, is very clumsy on land (in comparison to the more adept Plesioth), yet can still survive on the land for extensive periods of time. * Hunting the Gobul is not only the 3* Urgent Quest, but also the quest that the hunters need to complete to unlock the Long Sword offline. * When weakened the Gobul will rest at Area 8. It will also hunt Epioth. * When weakened the Gobul will use a secret passageway to go to from Area 3 to 8. * The Gobul, like the Gigginox, is not affected by Flash Bombs. However, like all monsters, it will become stunned when hit with a stunning attack. * Gobul can stun other monsters with its lantern if they are watching it. This is particulary noticeable in the dual offline/online arena. * Gobul will sometimes use its land attacks underwater while on the riverbed. ** Also, if Gobul dies on the Riverbed, it will look as if it died on land. * For those that wish to fish out Gobul, frogs can be found in Area 2, near the path to Area 4. * In the event quest: Gobuled everthing in sight! The player will fight a huge gobul. Its attack is increased and so is the range making him a problem, especially when in the water. He can still be fished out making it easier so that hunting it will not be much of a problem. Breakable Parts file:Gobul-Wounded.png Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Gobul info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:Leviathans Category:MONSTER HUNTER TRI